Spade has Returned
by Stinky Bomb
Summary: Hey guys! So here's my first fanfiction on this site. I worked kinda hard on this, but my apologizes If something is wrong and you don't like it. Anyways, this story is about my own made up character entering the universe of highschool dxd where him and Rias have a sad past together. This is only the first chapter. I'm currently brainstorming the next. Anyway, thanks!


It was a nice quiet afternoon. Issei, Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Asia, and Koneko were on their way home.

"What's for dinner tonight Rias? I'll help with whatever!" Asked Asia in the excited and happy mood she always was in.

"Oh, nothing special. You'll see when we arrive back home." Rias replied, "And after all that hard work today, I'm sure somebody needs a reward," She said as she looked over at Issei winking

'Oooh sounds awesome!' Issei thought in his head as he blushed. Asia and Akeno looked down in jealousness as they felt like they'd be left out with pleasuring Issei, "Hey, who's that?" he said pointing at a man who was standing in front of all of them.

He was wearing a demonic orange skeleton pumpkin mask, a black jacket, with white hair, and he was holding a guitar case. He was looking down to the ground not making eye contact with them.

"Who might you be?!" Rias asked as she stood looking at the man somewhat aggravated.

The man's guitar case disappeared and then his guitar appeared in his hands with two amplifiers next to him. It was a black guitar. It had a bunch of sharp edges that looked like they were made out of metal. He began to play some impressive solos. They sounded in the genre of heavy metal.

'Woah, this guy's sick at the guitar. But who is he?' Issei thought

The man finally looked up at them, "Take a step forward and you'll die…" he spoke in an Australian accent.

"Hey you doosh bag, don't fuck with me!" Issei yelled as he was about to summon his boosted gear. Rias put her arm out to keep Issei back.

"Answer my question, who are you?!" Rias said much more aggravated than before

"I'm Black, Black Opsidis Spade! I'm a pureblood singing devil from the house of Spades!" He spoke loud and clear, "I know you were sent here to kill me! I'm not afraid of you!" He said in a defensive tone

Rias froze as she heard who and what he was "B-black? Is it really you? I-It's me, Rias…" She spoke in a sad voice. A tear falls from her eye.

"Rias? Are you alright?" Issei asked her as he could see the tear fall from her eye

"Rias? I don't know any Rias!" Black yelled in anger and annoyance.

"It's me Rias Gremory…" she said as she was tearing up about to cry, "I've waited so long for you"

As Black heard the words, 'Rias Gremory' he dropped his guitar and rushed forward to her hugging her as the two began to cry in happiness as they held each other.

Issei froze in absolute confusion. He approached Akeno, "Who is this guy?" he asked Akeno.

"I have no idea. I've never heard of the Spade family before" Akeno replied back.

Black looked deeply at Rias, "Did you take care of yourself well? Or were you a silly girl like you always were?" he said as Rias giggled in tears and they continued to hold each other.

"I never got to thank you…" Rias smiled as she took off his mask. His face was painted to make his face look like a skeleton's face. Rias brought his face in for a kiss on the lips

Issei was shocked as Rias kissed Black on the lips, "Woah, hey! Rias, why are you kissing him?!" he said as he began to get jealous.

"Black, I want you to meet the people I live with," Rias said as she pointed to everyone "Issei, Akeno, Xenovia, Asia, and Koneko"

Everyone smiled simply saying hello back to Black. Black replied, "Hello" he smiled

"Let's continue walking home. I have a lot to explain to these guys" Rias smiled as they continued to walk home

"Yeah you bet! Who is this guy?! What's a singing devil?! Why were you two hugging and crying?! And why did you kiss him?!" Issei yelled.

Soon they arrived back home. Black and Rias were close together the whole time. It made Issei extremely jealous.

"Mother?" Rias called to Issei's mom.

"Oh hello, Rias! Hello, Issei! Akeno, Xenovia, Asia, Koneko, and…" Issei's mom paused as she stood at the door, "Who's this Rias?" She said as she was looking at Black

"Oh, this is Black. Could he spend the night with us? He's a really old friend that I haven't seen in a really long time." Rias smiled

"Spend the night?!" Issei yelled.

Akeno set her hand on Issei's shoulder, "Calm down Issei…" she said as she was looking at Issei with a straight face.

"Sure he can stay over." Issei's mom said happily, "Please come in, make yourself at home!"

"Thank you, mother!" Rias smiled as she thanked Issei's mom. They walked over to the living room where Rias sat close next to Black.

"I should explain all of this…" Rias said as she looked down to the floor with a sad face.

"A long time ago, there was a family known as the Spades. The Spades were extremely selfish and powerful, they got whatever they want, and they absolutely hated my family" She began, "One day, the leader of the Spades, Kantus, had a son, and his name was Black. On the day of his birth, they found out that he was a singing devil. Singing devils are the most powerful kind of devils. They live for billions of years and can only be killed with decapitation." She continued, "Once his father found out that he was a singing devil, he used all of his power to train Black so he could defeat my family. His father told him to never go near the Gremories. Although, he never knew that his best friend was me. I loved Black more than a friend, but he never knew that. He told me he'd always protect me no matter what and that he'd never leave my side. He'd always call me a silly girl, which made me laugh." She continued as another tear fell from her eye, "Every time we saw each other, he'd tell me about some special training he was going through. He'd say how his family was pushing him for some special purpose that he never knew about. Although, one night one of his father's servants came and kidnapped me. I was taken to their household and I was chained to a wall. Then his father came in with Black. He told Black that his special purpose was to destroy the Gremory family and that his first kill would be me. But Black refused to kill his best friend, he wouldn't do it. His father became furious with the fact that not only I was his best friend and he kept seeing me behind his father's back, but also because he wouldn't kill me. He hit Black, telling him he was worthless. He then came up to me with a knife and was about to slit my throat, until, Black sprang up in his monster form and stabbed his dad through the chest with his claws, killing him. Black then unchained me, and we began to run from the guards that were coming after us. We ran and ran across the forest as fast as we could. We were almost off of the Spade's territory until Black stopped."

 _"Black, what are you stopping for?!" Rias yelled_

 _"I can't go any further with you, I have to stay," Black said in a calm tone._

 _"No! They'll kill you! You said you'd stay with me forever Black! You promised me!" She kept yelling in tears._

 _"I did, but that promise will have to be broken for a while," He said as a tear fell from his own eye._

 _"No! I love you, Black! I always will! And I want you to stay with me!" she cried_

 _Black put his hand on her cheek, "Rias… I promise you that I'll return… I want you to run… and don't look back… No matter what happens…" he said. He took his hand off of her cheek, "Now go!" he yelled_

"I did what he said and ran. I never knew what happened to Black. That was also the last time anyone had ever heard from the Spades. They were all said to have died because of Black" she said.

"Wow, I think I should let you two be. I mine as well not mess with your relationship…" Issei said in a bit of a sad voice

Rias laughed, "It's okay Issei, I still love you."

Black sighed as he looked to the floor.

"Is everything alright Black?" Rias asked in a worried voice

"Yeah… it's just, I'm worried people are still out to find me. I don't want to have to kill anyone else…" he said as he seemed depressed

Rias then leaned onto his shoulder, "You don't need to worry. I won't let that happen." she smiled as she kept herself close to Black.

Issei blushed in jealousness.

It was about 11:00 in the evening and everyone was getting ready for bed. Rias was with Issei in his room talking to him.

"Issei, things might begin to be different now, since Black is back with me," Rias stated.

"Yeah I know… It's fine really… I know why you love him so much, you probably love him more than me…" Issei said in a depressed tone

"It's not like that Issei. I love you and I always will. But I love Black just as much, and I always have. It's just, now that he's with us, I don't want you two fighting over me." Rias said

"I get where you're coming from… He's joining the Gremories, isn't he?" Issei asked

"Yes, he's giving up on his family house, he's joining ours," Rias said, "Well if it's okay with you, I'm going to sleep next to Black for tonight. He has anxiety, and I need to spend some time with him." She said as she kissed Issei on the forehead, "Goodnight."

"Night…" Issei replied as Rias left the room.

Rias entered the room where Black was. He was shirtless. Rias smiled softly as she sat next to him, "I've never slept next to a man taller and stronger than me. Is that just how singing demons develop?" she giggled as she leaned onto Black's shoulder.

Black laughed, "Yeah…" he said as he wrapped his arm around Rias's shoulder.

"Oh, I forgot something. I have to sleep naked, so in that case." She took off her clothes slowly in front of Black, "Now lie down, I'll crawl up next to you. And don't worry if I use your arm as a pillow." She giggled.

Black blushed as he began to get nervous with the whole situation, but he liked it. At least, he wasn't a pervert like Issei was. He lied down on his side as Rias crawled up next to him.

"I really missed you…" Rias said as she laid close to Black.

"I really did too. And I've never said this to you before, but I love you." Black said in a nervous tone.

"I love you too," Rias replied as she moved closer to him putting her hand on his cheek. She then kissed him deeply and the two began to make out. Rias climbed on top of him with her chest pressed against his. She slid her hand down his pants grabbing his dick.

They continued to make out. Rias pulled down his pants for him as she let his dick enter her vagina. Rias moved back and forth on his dick making them both moan. Black reached up on her chest as he groped her breasts, still moaning.

After a while they both climaxed, and for the rest of that night, Rias slept on top of Black.

/To be continued/


End file.
